The present invention relates to an identification method for level and upright assembling of optical disk driver, especially to an identification method using a laser lens to discriminate level and upright assembling of optical disk driver.
The optical disk driver has fast development as the demanding of optical storage medium is urgent. To date the accessing speed of CD-ROM driver is increased to 48xc3x97 and the accessing speed of CD-R/RW, DVD-ROM driver is also fast enhanced.
However, the problem to reduce shock and vibration becomes serious as the accessing speed of optical disk driver is greatly increased. To overcome this problem, an auto balance system (ABS) for reducing shock is developed, wherein the rotating body is rotated at a critical frequency F0 to stay at optimal balance position. The shock and vibration of the rotating body can be reduced even at high-speed rotation.
The optical disk driver can be operated at level or upright position. However, the critical frequency F0 is different for optical disk driver operated at level or upright position. Therefore, it is desirable to identify the level and upright assembling of optical disk driver to ensure the effect of the auto balance system.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an identification method for level and upright assembling of optical disk driver, which uses a firmware to identify the level and upright assembling of optical disk driver to ensure the effect of the auto balance system.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides an identification method for level and upright assembling of optical disk driver. A laser light is impinged onto the optical disk, and an optical detector senses the reflected light from the optical disk and generating two signal Sub-beam (E, F). The added signal Sub-beam add (E+F) has peak value when a focusing coil is passed the focus point. When the optical disk driver is arranged in level position, the distance between the focus point and center of laser lens is D1; when the optical disk driver is arranged in upright position, the distance between the focus point and center of laser lens is D2, wherein D1 greater than D2. The laser lens of the optical disk driver in level arrangement travels a longer distance to reach the focal point; while the laser lens of the optical disk driver in upright arrangement travels a shorter distance to reach the focal point. Therefore, the laser lens of the optical disk driver in level arrangement takes extra time to reach the focal point. By the time difference, the assembling orientation of the optical disk driver can be discriminated.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: